mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Koscheck vs. Chris Lytle
The first round began and they touched gloves. Lytle missed a left hook snappily. He missed a right hand. He missed a high kick. Koscheck faked an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Lytle missed another right hand. Lytle was feinting that right hand repeatedly. Four fifteen. Lytle landed an inside leg kick. Lytle blocked a high kick. Lytle landed a right hook partially and a blocked high kick. Three thirty-five. Koscheck checked a leg kick. Lytle blocked a high kick and Koscheck slipped and stood. Koscheck blocked a body kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Koscheck blocked a body kick and got a double to half-guard, Lytle had a tight guillotine. He let it go after a moment. Two thirty-five remaining. Koscheck landed an elbow. Koscheck landed a pair of shoulder strikes. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The referee wanted work. Koscheck landed a pair of hammerfists. Koscheck landed a decent elbow, and a big one. One thirty-five. Lytle regained guard. One fifteen. Koscheck landed a left elbow and then a right hand. One minute. 'Watch the triangle!' Lytle had the butterflies. Koscheck nearly mounted there. Thirty-five. Lytle was turtled up. Lytle came back to the butterflies. Fifteen. Koscheck landed a body shot. Koscheck landed three hammerfists to finish out the first round. Koscheck's corner wanted the same thing 'right off the bat.' The second round began and they touched gloves. Lytle missed a body kick. Koscheck landed a leg kick and dodged an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Koscheck shot for a single, Lytle was defending. Koscheck turtled him up. Four fifteen. Lytle stood to the clinch eating a pair of knees and a pair of elbows and the y broke. Koscheck got another double to half-guard with four minutes. Lytle was trying another guillotine though. Koscheck was out with three forty-one. Three thirty-five. Koscheck landed a trio of right elbows nicely. Lytle nearly regained guard. Three fifteen. Koscheck landed a right and a left. Koscheck landed a right. Koscheck landed a big elbow. Three minutes. Koscheck landed another elbow and a shorter one. Lytle was cut. Two thirty-five. Big cut. Koscheck landed an elbow. Another big elbow. Another. Lytle was cut over the left eye with those. Two fifteen. Another elbow and another. Koscheck landed three left hands and a right and a left and a right with two minutes. Blood was on the camera. Koscheck landed a short elbow and a bigger one. Another big one. Blood was everywhere. One thirty-five. That blood on the camera is still there. Koscheck landed a left hand and a pair of rights. One fifteen. Koscheck landed a shrot elbow and a big one and a big right hand. Lytle missed akneebar with one minute. Koscheck spun out to side control. Lytle regained half-guard. Koscheck landed a right hand and a big elbow. Another and another. Thirty-five. Koscheck looked at the cut and then at the ref. Koscheck landed three rights. Two more and two more and four more and two more. Fifteen. Koscheck landed a pair of big elbows. Koscheck landed a left hand and a big right elbow. The second round ended. Lytle stood slowly and he was helped back to his corner. Oh that cut was above Lytle's right eye actually. Maybe the left, too. I dunno, but the big one is over the right eye. The third round began. Both fighters came out smiling. Lytle missed a left hook. Lytle missed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Lytle stumbled a bit. Lytle landed an overhand right, nope he didn't. Lytle stuffed a double and landed an uppercut. Koscheck worked for a single with four fifteen. Lytle was defending nicely with four minutes. Lytle held on to a kimura. Lytle locked up a guillotine, he had it tight, Koscheck spun out and sucked the legs out for a double to side control still defending a guillotine with three thirty. Lytle regained half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Koscheck landed a short elbow. Another short elbow anda big one. Another. Another big elbow. Another. Two thirty-five. Another elbow. Another and another one. Another and another and another. Two fifteen. A BIG elbow. Another short elbow. Two minutes. His face is a fucking mess. One thirty-five. The referee stood them up. They circled, Lytle's face was covered in blood. The crowd roared. One fifteen. Lytle looked up at the clock and his face. One minute. Koscheck looked at the clock. Lytle lan ded a right hook and an uppercut, he stumbled. They clinched. Lytle kneed the thigh. He kneed the thigh. The crowd chanted 'Lytle.' Thirty-five. Lytle looked at the clock. The referee broke them up. Fifteen. Lytle landed a left hook and a rgiht hook. He kept coming but the third round ended and Koscheck raised his hands and saluted the crowd. The crowd booed. Koscheck had the unanimous decision.